lfnfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Sujestas (Simon)
-able *Nos no nesesa verbos con la fini E... Nos ta lasa el per ajetivos e O per averbos : grande (great) > grandi (fa grande) > grando (greatly) / parla, pensa, comi, bevi... (portuges ave sola du formas de partisipios : ANDO e INDO / ADO e IDO ; ance espaniol: ANDO e IENDO / ADO e IDO ; franses, sola un ativa: ANT...) Patric **On pote mensiona ance la sufisas "-'a'''ble/-'''i'ble" : parla / parlable, dise > disi / disible... En eleje la sufisa "-able" en loca de "-ble", elefen fa como franses, esta es tende a un conjuga unica con A (franses, conjuga un, regulal)... (parle/dise, parlant/disant, parlait/disait, etc.) Patric **Si. Ance "-ador". Ma Jorj ia dise ce cambia "-ador" a "-dor" e "-able" a "-ble" es un cambia tro grande. Simon ***La caso de "-ador" no es multe importante car el regarda sola aparatas (aparatOs?) e plu de verbos con "-a" e ance sustantivos... ****El no es tan importante como "-able", ma si on parla comun de "amortadores", on pote comensa pensa ce la radis es "amorta" (vera el es "amorti"). Ma como me ia dise, esta problem toca tota nos sufisas, estra "-nte" e "-da". On pote dise ce esta cualia fa elefen plu interesante, an si sola par permete bromas de parolas! Simon ***La caso de "-able" pote encontra se justi si on aseta la parola "able" con la sinifia de "posable": "Esta es able" (esperanto "ebla", engles "able/unable/disable"... Patric ****Como tu sabe, en esperanto, la sufisas es radises, e pote opera como parolas: "ebla" es un parola. En elefen, es diferente: "disable" no es un combina de du radises, ma un radis sufisada. Me pensa ce "-able" es ja justida car el apare en multe parolas romanica. Me sabe ce tu no gusta "posable". (En la mensas resente, me ia atenta usa plu "cisa" per la averbo – esce tu ia nota?) Ma me no trova ce "posable" es fea, an si se forma es spesial a elefen; el coere bon con la sufisa. Plu, el es un parola tradisional e multe comun usada en la lingua (spesial par Jorj!). Como con "difere" e "segue" ier, es apena posable ce el va cambia! An tal, pos scrive esta, me nota ce la forma "posible" ta permete ce "posable" sinifia "capas de es posada" ("positionable", "posable" en engles, como en "un popa posable"). [Davies|Simon ] ****Me no ia sabe ce "posable" esiste en engles, ance en franses an si no es praticada, ma se sinifia vera difere... Nota que "possible" es con "ss" e se etimolojia difere de "posable" ("Possible" veni de "potere"...) Me trova bon introdui "posible", cual esiste ja en tota la linguas ce me conose, e ce no tota simila "cisa" car el es un ajetivo... Nota ance ce on ta pote eleje "posi/e/a" en loca de "pote" (franses: puisse,puissance... portuges: posso/possa... e italian: possiamo...)Patric ****Vera me ia debe scrive "poseable" per la parola engles. "Posable" esiste ance, como un spele variante, ma el pare es multe min comun. On parla de "poseable action figures". Ma ave asi un usa de "posable figures". Simon ****La radis latina de "pote" conteni un T. Esta deveni S sola en alga formas de la conjuga. Me prefere multe "pote", con se relata clar a "potential" e "potia". "Posi" sinifia "aplica un poso a"! Simon ****Me subita pensa a la lia posa/positiva... Patric ****Si, ambos veni de la verbo per "pone" en latina. Simon * Sur "-able" (e sufisas jeneral), vide esta article interesante. Vide spesial la comenta des cuatro (par J. Goard) – la comenta es intera coreta, me opina. Simon **me gusta esta comenta de senior Goard. jorj *la razona per "posABLE" es simple ce aprendores noneuropean no nesesa recorda ce esta un parola ave "ible" cuando multe ave "able". me no pensa ce la posable de "posa-able" es un problem. la situa.... jorj Vocales final *Nos ave plu ce 240 radises verbal con la fini E, e min ce 130 con la fini I. Ce tu vole ce nos fa con parolas como "ambie" e "rie" e "sote", e con "pare" ("pari" es ja un otra verbo)? No, tu sujesta no pote vade. (E Jorj no gusta distingui averbos de ajetivos. Me acorda, estra cuando me es en un umor strana :-) Simon *(regardante la averbos fininte par O, me sabe ja ce no vade per elefen, me sola dise ce me gusta...) **Pardona, me ia malcomprende tu intende, car tu ia scrive "nos no nesesa" e "nos ta lasa", ce pare es recomendas. Simon ***Pardona, me ia espresa me mal. Me intende es sola demostra teorial... Patric *Esetante la verbos con la fini "ie", e la caso de "para/pare/pari", on pote cambia tota de los a A o I... ("sote" (sauté) es en franses un partisipio pasiva o un sustantivo, no un infinitiva, me ta gusta plu bon "soti" o an "saltea"...) *Me pensa ce nos pote distribui plu sistemal la vocales final sin feri la base de elefen. **Verbos: A , I (e IE?) (si nos ta ave sola A e I, e si elefen ta permete nos ta pote ave O/IO per la futur, E/IE per la pasada e U/IU per la nonreal...) **Sustantivos verbal: A , (IE?) , I e nonverbal: O, U o SIN VOCAL (ideal?) **Ajetivos/averbos: E (grande, petite/pice/picole/parve..., otre, mesme, alge, multe, poce...) (e SIN VOCAL?) **Verbos derivada de ajetivos e sustantivos nonverbal: I **Sustantivos composada: O (manico-depresos , serbsco-crovatsca, franso-britan...) *Estas es sola sujestas (a la loca noncoreta!) , en la pratica me continua es ultraortodox... Patric **Ma esce la resulta ta es plu natural? O poca plu esperantin? Simon ***Ambos, natural e esperantin... Esta ce me no gusta es la esita permanente entre elejes sin ce on pote afirma ce un es plu bon ce otra car no ave un base, un razona o un criterio clar... Pare a me ce, regardante esta punto, la linguas propre, ma ance esperantin es plu susedos... (Me sempre demanda a me perce senior Lambda va eleje e aprende elefen... Esce no vos?) Patric ***Un criterio es ce tota parolas con la mesma etimolojia ave la mesma vocal final. Un otra pare es ce nos segue/i la infinitivas romanica, xef espaniol. On pote ance usa la conjuga/declina latina como un criterio. Ma si, me ta gusta vide un lista clar de la regulas per esta. Si nos no conose la regulas, nos no pote judi si un parola es bon. Simon ***Me conose bon senior Lambda. El va aprende lfn cuando la cuantias de parlores e usas deveni sufisinte grande per repaia la labora. Asi en Britan, me conose (triste) ance senior Pigra, ci va aprende lfn sola si el oia el sirca se en se enfantia :-) Simon ***Si me segue o segui tu criterios un (e no du, ma la romanicas ance no...) on no ta ave partisipios pasiva fininte con -eda... Entre portuges e espaniol, multe infinitivas cambia de ER a IR e reversa... Con franses, la difere es ancora plu grande... P.e. Segue/seguente/(seguensa): espaniol: seguir/sigue/sigiente/siguiendo/sequencia, portuges: seguir/segue/seguinte/seguindo/sequência e franses: suivre/suivant/séquence sekãs... Car me no gusta "segueda", me tende a prefere(preferi) segui, ma esta es sujetal (en bresonica, la partisipio pasiva es con et/ed... Patric ***Me dise ce la infinitiva romanica pare es un criterio, no la partisipio pasiva. Si estas difere entre se en romanica, lfn prende la vocal infinitiva e jenerali el a la partisipio. Simon ***Me crede ce me es influeda par a un lado la romanicas (-ado/ido) e a otra lado la linguas plu regulal como esperanto o an bresonica en cual es sola un forma de infinitiva (esperanto) o de partisipio (bresonica)... Si me ave la parola disable, me tende de vole ance un verbo "disa", e si me ave la parola disible, como en la otra linguas, me ta vole la forma "disi"... Cisa me desira un sistem plu simple... La problem inisial es la esita entre verbos con "e" e verbos con "i"... (Nos ave ance a veses problemes entre "e" e "a", como sujeste/sujesta...) Patric ***Me senti la mesma batalia de influes. La sola sufisas ce reteni la vocal de la radis es "-nte" e "-da", donce si on usa frecuente un forma sufisada de un parola, on risca oblida cual es la vocal coreta. An tal, tal es la lingua: si nos repone la sistem, nos repone elefen. Simon ***Cisa nos no ta debe regarda los como sufisas... Patric ***Me no comprende. "-nte" e "-da" es ja sufisas. Simon ***Jeneral, la sufisas ave un vocal inisial propre: -ica, -al, -an, -ador, -able, -eria, -es, -in, -os, -or, -ist, etc... Patric ***Donce tu sujesta ce "-nte" e "-da" debe es... ce? "-ante" e "-ada"? Simon ***No! Esta no es posable: on ta confusa volada/volanta de volA e de volE... Ta es posable si nos ta ave sola un sinifia per cada radis como esperanto, bresonica e otras... Nota que franses ave esta problem; "voler" = vola e ruba, ma la forma es la mesma, do es un problem de omonimia/omofonia... Nos debe regarda los nonsufisal : vole/vole-nte/vole-da e vola/vola-nte, vola-da a lado de: vole/vol'able e vola/vol'able, ma sola elefen fa esta, de ce me sabe... A! No: ance portuges: "vendável" (= vendable) en loca de "vend'í'''vel" de "vend'e'r", ma es valuable nota que en espaniol/portuges (ance italian) ave un ponte entre A e E/I ce es la sujuntiva: você cant'a''' / quero que você cant'e'... Patric ***Un sinifia per cada radis: esta ta es bela, ma multe casos esiste do nos ta nesesa introdui un forma nonatural o nonromanica (como "pordo" en esperanto). En la sujuntiva, la vocales jogla multe, an en latina, e on pote trova cuasi cualce vocal desirada. Simon ***On ta pote no scrive los como en arabi (broma). Pensante a plu, me trova ce elefen e esperanto tal como multe linguas contruida ave la problem ce los simila la linguas propre ma es diferente (como la creoles, ma estas es parlada par un comunia ci no susede parla la lingua refereda)... Cisa nos ta debe garda volapük... or skip to George's neutral language... (plu bromas) Patric ***Como en arabi :-), ha ha! Los es simil a la linguas propre, ma es diferente – esta es nonevitable, no? Si no, los ta es la linguas propre. Los es plu lojical e multe plu fasil per aprende ce la linguas propre. Esta es importante. Los atrae ance un serta spesie de mente. Sur volapük: a veses, me pensa ce me va aprende el, ma sempre cuando me atenta, pos un ora me recorda ce el es un lingua xocante nonfasil (e fea). Simon ***löfob volapüki ma no pükob oni... Patric ***Jinol pükön oni gudiko, ab vöd pro "ma" binon "ab". Txa, el comensa pare denova interesante – me va debe restudia el! Simon ta *Me ta jura ce "ma" es "ma" en volapük... ("ab" debe es de deutx "aber"...) Me no susede dise en elefen: "J'aurais juré que..." Ta pote es: je jurerais / j'aurais juré / que je jure... car on no pote combina "ta" con "ia" e con "ja" pare multe strana... Patric **Pare ce "ma" es un de du (!) preposadas ce volapük ave per "laŭ, konforme al". (La otra es "bai".) En elefen, me trova ce difisil es espresa acel sinifia ("according to"), sin dona un esemplo en un frase completa. "Seguente" e "conformante a" ave otra sinifias ce impedi me atentas. Me gusta estende "longo" per esta, ma Jorj ia desacorda cuando me ia sujesta el. Simon **Sur "j'aurais juré", esce on nesesa vera tradui la moda dependente? On pote dise "me ia jura ce ...", ce espresa ce tu ia ave forte esta crede en la pasada. O on pote ajunta un proposa con "si": "si tu no ia dise esta, me ta jura ce" – si tu dise no ia aveni ja, me ta ave ancora la crede ce... Simon **On no pote combina "ta" con "ia", car "ta" e "ia" (e "va") indica tempos. La tempo indicada par "ta" es forte nonreal en modos varios. Simil, en esperanto on recomenda ce on no dise "mi estus farinta" (an si multe parlores dise el...); "mi farus" sinifia la mesma, car "-us" indica un tempo spesial. Ma me crede ce on pote combina "ta" con "ja", car "ja" servi per sujesta la perfeta: el no indica un tempo. Per esemplo: "Si tu no ia interrompe, me ta fini ja me labora." Esta es simil a "j'aurais fini" / "I would have finished", ma el conteni un sensa de "ja" plu pur. En "j'aurais juré", la tempo complicada es poca plu ce un idiom. Simon **A veses, me trova alga torpe ce "ta" indica ance comandas: "me ta dise" pote es "I would say" e "let me say". Cisa "lasa me dise" (un usa ce me ia vide frecuente de Jorj) es plu clar, an si el conteni un sinifia metaforal de "lasa". Simon **me no recorda de do esta usa de "ta" ia veni. posable myaleee ia desira el per cortesia? "esta ta plase me si tu..." es un bon usa cortes de "ta". per me, "me ta dise" es bon sola pos un espresa como "si..., me ta dise..." me prefere "lasa me dise..." e, si tu prefere sutrae la mensiona de esta usa de "ta", per favore, sutrae el! ance, recorda ce "ta" es nunca un esije! jorj ***Per un desira/espera/comanda, on pote usa "ce" , no? "ce me ariva a tempo!" (= me desira/espera ce me... / (me comanda) ce el veni pronto...), en cuando "ta" es plu bon un suposa: "me ta ariva a tempo (si me ta ave un auto)... Patric *** Me pensa ce estas es tro confusante, car cuando on trova "ce" a la comensa de un frase, on comprende el como un parola de demanda (= ce cosa?). Jorj, esce "lasa me ariva a tempo" es bon? (El difere de "lasa me dise", do on parla a un person, e on vole ce esta person permete ce tu parla. En "lasa me ariva a tempo", on parla a se mesma, o a la sielo, o a me-no-sabe-ce.) Simon ***on pote dise "lasa me ariva a tempo" en esta modo, ma plu bon ta es "me espera ce me ariva a tempo". la usa de "ce" ce patric sujeste no esiste en lfn. normal, la idea de la sujuntiva o dependente es ja indicada par parolas como "duta", "espera", etc, o "si... donce". la "ta" clari o asentua la nonrealia en esta casos. ma nos ave ance casos do esta parolas no es incluida ma sujesteda. "tu renia ta veni" es un corti per "nos espera ce tu renia va veni" o "per favore, permite ce tu renia va veni". pensa de "would that your kingdom come". jorj *La usa de "ta" per desiras ia es en la gramatica ante cuando me ia veni en la comunia en marte 2008: Simon **"Ta es ance usada per indica simple la vole, desira, o crede de la parlor: **Tu renia ta veni (lasa tu renia veni; nos vole ce tu renia va veni; nos crede ce tu renia va veni...). **Nos ta vade (lasa nos vade; me desire ce nos vade; me crede ce nos debe vade...)." *Me acorda ce on no debe recomenda el. Do es Ali? Simon **Esta usas de "ta" es coreta. los es paralel a la usa de la sujuntiva e no relata a la caso de cortesia. jorj **Esce "ta" es coreta cuando on recomenda subita un ata, como en "nos ta vade" e "nos ta dansa"? Si el es coreta, como on distingui el de "let me say", do tu dise ce "ta" es noncoreta? ("Let me go" es clar diferente, car el es un comanda direta = "libri me".) Simon **interesante. me vide "let me say" como un idiom con sinifia leteral minimal. ma "I would (like to) say" ta es "me ta (vole) dise", como "Let's go" ta es "nos ta (debe) vade". nota ce on pote ance dise "me vole dise" e "nos debe vade"! "ta" moli la intensia de "vole", "debe", etc. e donce la posable de usa per cortesia. jorj ***Me vide "let me say" como simple la imperativa de la person prima. Se forma gramatical es strana, ma me no vide el como un idiom. El es un parte basal de engles. Como on dise en lfn "let's say" cuando on eleje un esemplo en un razona? ("Per esemplo", si, ma esta evita la demanda.) Como on dise "let's agree to differ"? "Nos debe vade" pare sinifia "we must go", ce es un declara de un fato, e no la mesma como "let's go", ce es un proposa de ata. "Nos ta debe vade" sinifia "we should go" (we would have to go), ce es ance no esata la mesma. Simon ***"debe" es vera plu como "should" e "nesesa" es plu como "must". es la difere entre presa plu sosial e presa plu fisical. jorj ***per "let me say", on pote dise "me vole dise"; "let's say" - "nos pote dise"; "let's agree to differ" - "nos debe acorda ce nos desacorda". jorj Per clari la usa de "ta": "ta" es multe simil a "would" en engles, e a la sujuntiva e dependente en la linguas romanica. on pote usa "ta" per indica "I would like to (or just "would") see it" - "me ta vole vide el"; "I would be able to (could) see it" - "me ta pote vide el"; "I would have to (should) see it" - "me ta debe vide el". "Ta" es ance usos per indica cortesia: "tu ta pote fa un favore per me?"; "me ta vole usa la telefon?"; "tu ta dona la sal a me?". la sinifia en esta casos es ce tu responde no es predeterminada o serta, ma depende de tu desiras. * Vide ance esta discute vea. Simon * Me pensa ce la usa coreta de "ta" es idiomal, e un esplica nesesa inclui un lista longa de esemplos. Simon *me no es serta. asi es la defini de "would" en un de me disionarios: would |woŏd| :modal verb ( 3rd sing. present would ) :1 past of will 1 , in various senses: : he said he would be away for a couple of days | he wanted out, but she wouldn't leave | the windows would not close. :2 (expressing the conditional mood) indicating the consequence of an imagined event or situation : he would lose his job if he were identified. ::( I would) used to give advice : I wouldn't drink that if I were you. :3 expressing a desire or inclination : I would love to work in Prague | would you like some water? :4 expressing a polite request : would you pour the wine, please? ::expressing willingness or consent : who would live here? :5 expressing a conjecture, opinion, or hope : I would imagine that they'll want to keep it | I guess some people would consider it brutal | I would have to agree. :6 used to make a comment about behavior that is typical : every night we would hear the boy crying | derogatory they would say that, wouldn't they? :7 clause poetic/literary expressing a wish or regret : would that he had lived to finish it. Tempo en parla reportada "La om ia dise ce el ia vole vide me." Me reporta oji un cosa ce la om ia dise ier. Esce la "ia" en "ia vole" es relativa a oji o ier? Esce on debe comprende ce la om ia dise "me vole vide tu" o "me ia vole vide tu (ma cisa aora no plu)"? En esperanto (como en latina), on ave la regula ce la tempo de la verbo reportada es relativa a la tempo de la verbo reportante – donce en esperanto es clar ce la om ia dise "me ia vole vide tu". Esce lfn ave la mesma regula? la regula reversada? no regula? Simon *per me esta es simply lojical: cuando on dise ce algun dise un cosa, on dise ce el dise. "La om ia dise ce el ia vole vide me" es la mesma como "La om ia dise 'me ia vole vide tu'". Si el ia dise "me es asi", on ta dise "el ia dise ce el es asi". jorj **Bon – me acorda intera. Esta es ance la sistem de esperanto. Me va ajunta un frase a la gramatica per declara esta regula. (... Fada.) Simon *La romanicas ave la regula de conformia de tempos: "Il m'a dit qu'il venait/viendrait" / Me dijo que vendría...En la tempo du no es idea de pasada o de nonrealia, sola ave conformia de tempos pasada > pasada o nonrealia (ma ce indica futur > presente real... Patric lo e ca La gramatica de elefen dise ce "alga usores" usa esta parolas nonofisial, ma pare ce esta alga no plu usa los... Esce no ta es plu bon cansela los, o esce los ancora es usos ? Patric * Me gusta reteni los, an si me no usa los en esta spasio publical! Ma cisa los no nesesa apare en la gramatica ofisial. Me ia move los a un paje per dialetos de LFN. Simon *esce un pajina como esta no va es tro perilos ? Patric * Per ce? Me pensa ce el es un bon manera de maneja la fronteras esterna de la gramatica. Simon *Oxala ! Patric *:-) Ma nos no va permete ce cada person acaso ajunta se ideas bizara a acel paje. El es simple un colie de la ideas ce es cuasi asetada. Jorj ia aproba "los" e "ca"; per un tempo los ia es an ofisial; ma a pos, el ia dise ce el prefere reteni los como elejes nonofisial. Simon -isme, -iste, -al * clasiciste = \n classicist * Nos ave alga parolas como "atleta / atletisme", "canibal / canibalisme", "dinamo / dinamisme", "dogma / dogmisme", do la radis es un nom, con un deriva par "-isme", ma no par "-iste". Me pensa ce nos debe ajunta un ajetivo en "-iste" a estas – o alga de estas. "Canibaliste" = "pertinente a canibalisme". "Atletisme" = "pertinente a atletisme" (ce es no es esata la mesma como "atletal" = pertinente a un atleta). Simon * Per ce "dogmatisme" ? Esce, como esperanto, nos crea esetas o radises nonnesesada per simila la vocabulo internasional ? Me sujesta ce on adota en la loca la parola "dogmalisme"... Patric * Pardona, la parola en la disionario es "dogmisme". Me ia maltape su influe engles. Simon * Ma esce "formalisme" es "formisme" ? Patric * Me no sabe, ma nos ave "conservalisme", "feudalisme", "idealisme", "libralisme", "materialisme", "nasionalisme", "profesalisme", "provinsalisme", "rialisme", e "sosialisme" de radises sin "-al". Ance "transendentalisme", de la verbo "transende". Cisa nos debe considera "dogmalisme" – ma la ajetivo es "dogmos"! Simon * Dogmos pare plu bon ce dogmal(iste) (?), e dogmalisme, plu bon ce "dogmosia" per "dogmatisme"... * Pensante plu, me prefere dogma / dogmal / dogmaliste / dogmalisme...Patric * Me nota ce "un compete atletiste" es ance "un compete atletal", do cisa on no nesesa la parola "atletiste". A la otra lado, "un stadio atletiste" pare bon (el es un stadio do atletisme aveni), ma "un stadio atletal" pare alga strana. Per alga otra parolas, la demanda es plu clar: nos nesesa ajunta la ajetivo "nepotiste", per esemplo. Simon